


Weightless Dream

by Windyblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: Dean躺在每一张床上，将面颊埋入每一片黑暗之中，就算天使和恶魔都无暇叨扰他的梦乡，他在幻境中抵达的家与故土，都早已像是张面目模糊的肖像油画，诸般不真切的干涸色彩之下，痛楚多于渴望。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Weightless Dream

从青春期开始，廉价汽车旅馆的单人床尺寸就已经没法满足他们的身高要求了。Dean总是抱着枕头趴在床上，把小半张脸埋进织物里，像是很努力地要将自己彻底扔进柔软而漆黑的睡眠之中；Sam习惯平躺或是微微侧身的睡姿，有时不经意地将双手交握在胸前的动作甚至看上去有些古怪的虔诚。

他们都没有将自己蜷缩起来的偏好，也不是每家旅馆都能提供拥有两张大号单人床的空房，让人没法从头到脚都能舒舒服服地陷在床榻里——但只要枕头足够柔软，毛毯足以遮盖身体大半，脚踝和手腕悬在床外也不是什么大不了的事。毕竟重新入住往往意味着转移阵地，驾驶疲劳也让很多抱怨被抛之脑后。偶尔也会被问到，Queen size如何，双人床怎样，若非选无可选，多数时候他们都拒绝了。不是情侣，不是游客，就算在租下的房间里停歇，外出时刻也总是多于室内安排的。

Dean的爱车Impala类似他们的移动式太空舱，旅馆空间站内只存放着寥寥的随身行李、本地图书馆借来的资料书、皱巴巴的纸袋里吃剩的快餐。在这两者之外的未知宇宙中，他们总是气喘吁吁地四处奔波，掐着秒针救援你我他，命悬一线的时刻也数不胜数。若是能在途中偶遇身材相貌姣好的女子大饱眼福，或是探听时跟进了不错的酒吧，随行喝上一杯，都勉强算得上是补充氧气的机会。

虽说也有他们之中的谁暂时无需休息的情况，或是已知行程匆忙几乎没有补眠的可能，但落脚点总是必不可少的。这是自幼时开始的习惯，父亲带着他们出发，最初，旅途带来的兴奋感短暂地胜过了远离故土的隐秘愁绪。那是一种坚定而决绝的告别——告别那样一片他们居住过、爱过，深埋着所有渊源的土地。但很快，漫无尽头的辗转令人疲惫不堪，他们迎来数个挤在车座上堪堪浅眠的夜晚。彼时，尚在摇篮里的Sam还不能独立地坐在餐桌边品尝母亲Mary亲手做的饭菜，一转眼却已经在说不上宽敞的汽车后座长大成人。至少Dean见过Mary在厨房里忙碌的模样，和她一起去过超市，记得她用过的香水。那时父亲还在汽车修理厂工作，餐桌上除了食物的诱人香气，也似乎总能闻见父亲夹克上的机油味。

后来，一些气味消失了。纵使Dean见过那样多的女人，青涩的、成熟的，也没再闻到过记忆中Mary身侧的味道。他曾经考虑过去商场里的香水柜台花上几分钟，向热情的柜姐们问一问，弄清楚Mary喜欢的究竟是什么，但他每一次抵达时都没能驻足，只是经过，望着那些梦幻般精致的玻璃小瓶，像个永远的局外人一样离开——那明明是他的家庭，那原本是属于他的记忆，他的历史。而另一些气味仍然陪伴在周遭，随他们一同流浪，那是属于父亲的味道，是Winchester家的烙印，浸染在Impala驾驶座的皮革里，在漫长的斗争岁月中混杂了更多的成分：浓烈的酒、咸腥的血、呛人的火药、不知名的草木灰烬。而不知不觉中，它们也成为了Dean的味道。

如果说比起这所有的一切，Sam更喜欢纸页上印刷的油墨气息，更喜欢校园空地上潮湿的草坪，喜欢停留在原地，用足够长的时间在作文里记录下事情发生的轨迹，那么他的离席也从来都不是什么意外。在这一点不同上，Dean有时会想起，即使Sam短暂的出走时光只有两个星期，他的弟弟在狭窄破旧的小屋墙壁上贴满了海报，四处摆放着喜欢的物品，甚至还拥有了一条看上去格外健康的寻回犬。那便是青少年时期的Sam Winchester想要的生活吗？在无数种可能性当中，Winchester家会是Sam亲手创造出的那样吗？他们会抽出时间学习吉他，和邻近的孩子们一起打垒球，在晚饭后遛狗吗？Dean并不是没有见过未来。正相反，他所目睹的未来，都足以打碎他和Sam的一切幻想，把“可能性”这样的词语从字典中抹杀。毕竟他们所为之殊死搏斗的，向来是天堂与地狱之间称不上希望的破碎光点，是世间万物的尽头，是命运不可撼动的高墙。

或许这才是他的家庭，他的记忆，属于Winchester的历史。以至于无论他身处何方，人间的准则都无法真正挽留他，拯救他，改变他。Dean躺在每一张床上，将面颊埋入每一片黑暗之中，就算天使和恶魔都无暇叨扰他的梦乡，他在幻境中抵达的家与故土，都早已像是张面目模糊的肖像油画，诸般不真切的干涸色彩之下，痛楚多于渴望。

四小时的睡眠结束，他们在闹钟声中醒来，Sam的手臂仍然搭在被角，Dean在床沿彻底蹭掉了睡前解开鞋带后忘脱下的鞋袜。发酸的肌肉和抽痛的额角已经成为日常的一部分，全凭冲澡、咖啡和药片暂时缓解——谁叫就连死亡也没法带来真正的安宁。

不断替换的旅馆，用掉的子弹，被消耗的咖啡因和酒精、食物带来的热量，创口新生的皮肤，修剪后再次变长的头发和指甲，复生后的躯体，崭新的灵魂。他们的生活就像是一艘名为“Winchester号”的飞船，面对着宇宙星河间永无尽头的航行，每一块零件都在损毁后替换过了。有时候他们也想要弄清楚，倘若已经看不见预先设定的轨道，这还是他们当初所拥有的那艘飞船吗？

当Impala再次驶上陌生的公路，半弯的朦白色月亮悬挂在漆黑的夜空中，他们尚未得知终点和答案究竟是什么。

只是有朝一日，会不会有那么一颗星球，在无数光年之外迎接着他们的到来；会不会有那么一天，当最美好的东西来到人世间，而他们也恰好愿意相信。

便不再飘浮。

Fin.


End file.
